Mas que amigos
by x-star shanty-x
Summary: No estaba segura de cómo podía ser amiga de un tipo así, un tipo frio, ególatra, arrogante, hermoso, guapo, sexy…, ohh no, definitivamente  sentía más que una amistad por su amigo, pero ¿qué sentirá el por ella? . SasuSaku. AU
1. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:**

Para mi desgracia Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kashimoto, créanme que si fueran míos la historia de Naruto sería muy pero muy diferente, pero pss la buena noticia es que esta historia si es mía, así que me tome el atrevimiento de tomar prestado a los personajes y crear esta historia, la cual escribiré a como me venga en gana

**Aclaraciones:**

→ La historia está contada desde la perspectiva de Sakura.

→ Algunos personajes los tomare prestados de otros animes.

Todo mi agradecimiento a mi Moshy (mi mejor amiga) por dejarme inspirar en partes de su vida, te adoro nena no sé qué haría sin ti, este Fic va dedicado a ti, muak *3*.

**Más que amigos**

**By:**

**|°¬ Shanty ¬°| **

**Capítulo I: Recuerdos**

La luz de un nuevo día reflejaba en su rostro molestando su dormir, abrió perezosamente sus lindos orbes dejando ver unos maravillosos ojos color verde, dirigió su vista hacia la mesita de noche tomando su celular para fijarse de la hora, se sobresaltó al mirar que eran las 6:30 am, restregó sus ojos para confirmar que no era una confusión y al darse cuenta que era la hora indicada, salió torpemente de la cama para dirigirse a su armario y buscar algo de ropa para meterse al baño y una vez lista tomar rumbo hacia la universidad.

Entro a la ducha lo más rápido que pudo no podía permitirse llegar tarde a clases pues su primera hora era a las 7:00 am, dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, para así continuar con su baño exprés, salió de la ducha y revoloteo nuevamente dentro del armario, lo primero que encontró fue lo que se puso, una falda corta de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes color negra y sus converse que no podían faltar, cepillo su cabello y lo dejo suelto no tenía el tiempo suficiente para arreglarlo, aunque si tuviera el tiempo tampoco lo haría, se miró por última vez en el espejo y al comprobar que no le daba tiempo para más salió con dirección a la parada de autobuses, camino lo más rápido que sus piernas daban, y pensar que tenía que cruzar el puente peatonal, todo sería más fácil si ese impedimento en su camino no existiera, pero era real y tenía que cruzarlo le gustara o no.

Estaba algo agitada, el pasar ese puente prácticamente corriendo la había cansado un poco, le desesperaba que no pasara el transporte pero no tenia de otra más que esperar, miro la hora 7:00 am.

-mierda - expresó para sí misma.

Nuevamente llegaría tarde y el autobús no se dignaba a pasar, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó cuando un mercedes muy bonito de un negro reluciente y con cristales tintados se paró justo en frente de ella, no fue hasta que escucho el casi inaudible sonido del cristal bajando, que poso sus ojos en aquel conductor que la miraba algo divertido y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sube – dijo el conductor casi como una orden, lo conocía muy bien o eso creía ella, no lo pensó y subió, tras cerrar la puerta del copiloto se limitó a dedicarle una mirada en forma de agradecimiento.-de nuevo tarde- dijo de nuevo con esa voz que prácticamente la paralizaba para después poner el auto en marcha.

-a ti también se te hiso tarde- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-hmp- fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

El dirigió sus manos al reproductor de música el cual comenzó a emitir una canción desconocida para ella pero con un tono que le había gustado, dirijo su mirada a dicho aparato para tratar de mirar el nombre de la tonadilla, tras parpadear un poco y corroborar el nombre de la canción, un color rojizo se posó de nuevo en sus mejillas, y ni mencionar cuando con algo de esfuerzo logro entender parte de dicha melodía, se sentía avergonzada lo miro con algo de pena, a lo que él solo se limitó a reír, por cada segundo que la canción avanzaba se sentía un poco más incómoda ese tipo de letra era demasiado atrevido para ella, valla que _"sucios pensamientos"_le iba muy bien por nombre aquella tonada.

Aun se preguntaba cómo es que era amiga de un tipo así y más aún cómo era posible que sentirá algo más que amistad por él, lo escaneo un poco con su mirada, definitivamente no era por su físico pues en ese aspecto era obvio la atracción, él era condenadamente guapo, tenía un cuerpo de enseño que podría jurar que los mismos Dioses había hecho semejante creación con sus manos, su cabello era de un color azabache y esa manera de peinarlo le sentaba bien, definitivamente esos mechones rebeldes que adornaban su bello rostro sabían dónde posicionarse, y que decir de sus ojos, esos pozos negros en los que se perdía cada vez que el miraba fijamente sus orbes jade.

Salió de sus pensamientos para mirar nuevamente la hora 7:10, era una ventaja que el profesor de Contaminación Ambiental llegara tarde y más aún que ese maestro no era como aquellos que toman demasiado en cuenta la puntualidad y la asistencia a clases, si no definitivamente estaría reprobada.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando entraron a la universidad, era una dicha vivir a escasos minutos de ella, sentía pena por aquellos que venían desde lejos y si se les hacía tarde con mucha más razón, pero se sentía aún mejor por el hecho de que su amigo le haya auxiliado nuevamente, sintió parar la marcha del auto, le dedico una leve mirada antes de abrir la puerta.

-Gracias, Sasuke – fue lo que sus labios pronunciaron antes de bajar de aquel flamante auto, después de cerrar la puerta este continuo con su marcha para así buscar un lugar en donde aparcar.

Se dirigió a su salón de clases y al observar algunos de sus compañeros fuera de este suspiro aliviada miro la hora 7:15 era un record, pero a no ser por Sasuke no habría llegado a tiempo, pues en el autobús definitivamente habría llegado en efecto tardísimo. Entro al aula en busca de un lugar y más que en busca de un lugar de su mejor amiga definitivamente ella debería de encontrarse ahí, era poco probable que Hinata llegara tarde a alguna clase. La encontró Leyendo, algo típico en ella, Hinata era en parte adicta a todo tipo de lectura, sonrió al mirar que alado de Hinata no se sentaba nadie y en el lugar se encontraba su bolsa, se acercó a ella por lo que la ojiperla levanto la vista.

-Sakura, por fin llegas- dijo algo tímida dejando su libro de Paulo Cohelo de lado para quitar su bolsa del asiento dándole paso a la pelirrosa.

-Ni lo digas, creí que no llegaría, si no habría sido por Sasuke, aun estaría desesperada en el autobús- dijo la pelirrosa pasando alado de la joven, para dejarse caer levemente en el asiento reservado para ella.

-¿Sasuke te trajo?- pregunto con algo de asombro la ojiperla.

-Sí, no es que me haya pasado a buscar a mi casa, más bien yo estaba en la parada cuando el paro enfrente a mí y me dijo que subiera- contesto la ojijade algo apenada.

-¿y qué tal el trayecto?-indago Hinata algo admirada, ella por ser la mejor amiga de Sakura sabia los sentimientos que ella tenía con respecto a él.

-Pues nada- contesto Sakura algo desanimada. – Veníamos escuchando una canción algo excedida para mi gusto, aunque la tonadilla no estaba tan mal, la letra sí – Hinata la miro con algo de asombro – se llama Sucios pensamientos – finalizo la pelirrosa.

Hinata soltó una risilla cargada con timidez, por lo que Sakura la vio un poco extrañada.

-¿Conoces la canción?- Hinata solo asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.- no lo puedo creer, la tímida Hinata conoce una canción de tal magnitud, ¿de dónde la conoces?

-Por Naruto, un día que estuvimos en su casa tenía el iPhone de Sasuke y estábamos escuchando algunas de las canciones y esa canción estaba ahí, al principio no le entendí pero como dices la tonadilla esta genial y fue lo que le dije a Naruto, por lo que comenzó a reír, luego me explico lo que decía la letra y me dio mucha vergüenza- dijo la ojiperla con las mejillas sonrojadas y más al recordar que había pasado ese día estando sola con Naruto, algunos besos apasionados, eso si sin llegar a los excesos.

Sakura estaba a punto de contestar cuando el profesor estaba entrando al salón, les dio un saludo rápido e inicio la clase, el tema de ese día: _Contaminación del agua_.

Mientras el maestro hablaba recordó que por estudiar ese tema la noche anterior se le había hecho tarde, pero gracias a eso había tenido la oportunidad de llegar con Sasuke a la universidad, sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar en aquel día en que lo conoció y como es que comenzaron a tener esa amistad tan rara.

**Flash Back:**

Se encontraba en los cursos de inducción para nuevos ingresos a la universidad, como ninguno de sus amigos había entrado en aquella división, decidió hablar con una joven la cual provenía del mismo colegio que ella, ella era más o menos de su estatura, con el cabello largo como el de ella pero con la diferencia del color pues la chica era pelinegra y su cabello lucia lacio y ese corte de cabello le sentaba muy bien, su nombre era Kotegawa Yui; también conversaban con un joven un poco más alto que ellas de una cabellera blanca el cual llevaba por nombre Suigetsu Hōzuki, se encontraban amenamente platicando sobre algunos gustos en común.

-oigan tengo ganas de ir al baño, ¿alguno de los dos sabe dónde se encuentra?- dijo saliendo de la conversación la pelinegra.

Sakura y Suigetsu la miraron para después negar con la cabeza, la pelinegra miro en busca de un letrero o algo que la guiara, pero al no encontrar decidió ponerse de pie para ir en busca de dicho lugar, Sakura y Suigetsu imitaron su gesto, se encontraban en el auditorio _"Masashi Kishimoto" _uno de tantos que tiene aquella facultad, en el cual les impartían parte de lo que sería su estadía en aquella universidad, el funcionamiento y el seguimiento a seguir para las diferentes carreras. Caminaron hasta toparse con un edificio que tenía un enorme letrero el cual decía: _Biblioteca "Hayato Date"_, un edificio algo amplio, y elevado sobre el nivel de los demás edificios, a su alrededor tenía una especia de banqueta que al estar un poco alto podía usarse para sentarse, y alguien le estaba dando uso a dicho lugar.

-Vas Sakura, pregúntale por el WC.- dijo Yui con algo de picardía.

-Pero porque yo, la que tiene ganas de visitar el WC eres tu- contesto Sakura.

-Saku no seas mala es que ya no aguanto más, si me muevo mucho podría hacerme aquí mismo.- dijo con algo de preocupación Yui a lo que Suigetsu y Sakura atinaron a reírse. – Dejen de reírse y anda Sakura sé que lo aras por tu amiga Yui.

-Vale, iré aunque la verdad me gustaría ver qué pasaría si te aguantas un poco más.- dijo alegremente la pelirrosa haciendo que Suigetsu soltara una carcajada y Yui le mandara una mirada con ganas de matarla.-vale, vale era un broma no es para tanto, ya no me mires así, ya voy.

Camino por debajo hasta donde se encontraba aquel sujeto, se encontraba acostado con su cabeza posando sobre su mochila, y cargaba una gorra que le tapaba los ojos, parecía un vagabundo y eso le saco una pequeña risita; tenía que hablarlo para preguntarle por el baño, lo saludo pero aquel sujeto parecía no prestarle atención, saludo nuevamente y nada, volteo a ver a Yui la cual la miraba con algo de ansiedad, regreso su mirada a aquel tipo y decidió tocarlo, acerco su mano algo temblorosa y lo toco, el levanto su gorra dejándole ver uno ojos negros los cuales no pudo apreciar bien pues eran opacados por los lentes que usaba, la miro algo extrañado, ella pudo observar que aquel tipo tenia puesto los auriculares y dio por entendido porque no le había contestado el saludo; observo como el quitaba sus auriculares y no le quietaba la mirada de encima alzando una de sus cejas en señal de que dijera que quería, ella lo miro algo nerviosa por aquella mirada que le brindo aquel tipo, pero se armó de valor y decidió hablar.

-E…tt…o, Disculpa por la interrupción- se sentía algo nerviosa, ese tipo no le quitaba la mirada de encima. – De casualidad ¿tú sabes dónde se encuentran los baños? – al decir eso sintió sus mejillas arder y supuso que se había sonrojado.

-Hmp – dijo el chico desviando su mirada y señalando detrás de ella – justo detrás de ti.

Sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, esa voz le había calado hasta los huesos, era algo inexplicable, en sus 18 años de vida jamás había escuchado una voz tan varonil como la de él, sintió sus mejillas arder ante la mirada penetrante de aquel sujeto, dejo de mirarlo unos segundos para mirar hacia donde se encontraban Yui y Suigetsu.

-Gracias- dijo regresando su mirada hacia él y brindándole una sonrisa – y disculpa las molestias.

-hmp – fue lo que respondió el pelinegro mientras volvía a colocar sus auriculares y regresaba a su posición inicial.

Sakura camino hacia Yui y Suigetsu con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, esa mirada que le había brindado ese tipo y esa voz tan varonil le habían sacado de balance un poco, al llegar con sus amigos les informo donde se encontraba el baño y fueron en dirección hacia él.

.

.

.

Después de la larga semana de cursos de inducción, dio inicio su primer semestre en la universidad, Yui y Suigetsu habían quedado en el salón C y ella en el D, dejándola sola, aunque sabía que en sus ratos libres podrían verse, entro a su aula en busca de un lugar y así disponerse a esperar al profesor de Pensamiento Matemático iniciar el día con una clase así no estaba tan mal; miro alrededor de todo el salón posando sus ojos en un asiento que aparentemente se encontraba libre, justo detrás de ese asiento se encontraba un joven el cual tenía su mirada fija en un celular, se acercó hasta el asiento y antes de dejar sus cosas decidió preguntar algo aquel joven.

-Disculpa… ¿Está ocupado este lugar? – pregunto con una sonrisa la ojijade.

-No – contesto el joven sin siquiera mirarla, cosa que le pareció algo descortés pero no le dio más importancia.

Se dispuso a sentarse y esperar pacientemente, vio cuando una joven rubia caminaba en dirección a ella y la miraba con una sonrisa por lo que ella imito el gesto, la rubia tomo asiento delante de ella, tenía un cabello hermoso, un mechón caía por su cara tapando uno de sus ojos, el resto de su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta; observo como la rubia giraba en dirección a ella y la miraba con esos ojos azules preciosos.

-¿No crees que es un fastidio iniciar el día con clase de Pensamiento Matemático? – dijo la ojiazul mirando a Sakura, la cual se extrañó por la pregunta y negó con la cabeza. – Eso quiere decir que te gustan las matemáticas – Sakura asintió levemente – genial eso quiere decir que seremos muy buenas amigas, en lo personal no me agradan mucho las matemáticas, soy Ino Yamanaka – Dijo la rubia estirando su mano hacia Sakura, por lo que la ojijade hizo lo mismo.

-Sakura Haruno, es un placer – contesto la pelirrosacon una enorme sonrisa, ya tenía con quien hablar en ese salón.

-Ino ya está buscando quien le dé copia en clase de pensamiento, yo que tu tengo cuidado con Ino después de todo es una mujer problemática – dijo una voz calmada alado de la ojijade, miro a Ino y observo como dirigía su mirada hacia el joven que había dicho aquel comentario.

-Cállate Shikamaru no metas tus narices donde no te llaman, además yo no necesito que me den copia, el hecho de que matemáticas no sea una materia de mi agrado no quiere decir que la lleve mal – contesto la ojiazul con algo enojo y resentimiento en su voz.

-oigan ustedes dos dejen de pelear o van a asustar a… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas? – dijo alguien tras de ella, por lo que giro levemente su cabeza para mirar a quien pertenecía esa voz, era un joven rubio el cual la miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-En realidad no te he dicho como me llamo – dijo la pelirrosa, haciendo que los demás se rieran del rubio, el cual la miro con cara de gatito de shrek, gesto que le saco una pequeña risita a la ojijade – Soy Sakura Haruno.

-Naruto Uzumaki – dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano hacia la pelirrosa la cual amablemente imito el gesto - por cierto Sakura-chan ¿tú no estuviste en los cursos de inducción cierto?

-Claro que estuve, solo que me había tocado en el aula C, de este salón no conozco a nadie – contesto con una sonrisa.

-Ahora nos conoces a nosotros – dijo con una gran sonrisa la rubia – y espero que seamos buenas amigas, ya no seré la única mujer del grupo a veces salir yo sola con esta bola de muchachitos es aburrido.

-Claro – contesto la pelirrosa con un poco de alegría, después de todo para empezar su primer día oficial de clases ya estaba haciendo amigos.

-Aunque aún te falta por conocer a dos más del grupo, Neji y Chouji aún no han llegado – dijo un poco pensativa la ojiazul – de Chouji es normal pero de Neji, eso es raro.

-Cierto, y sin contar que Sasuke-Teme parece no tener modales con Sakura-chan, pero no te preocupes, él es así por naturaleza- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, que de un momento a otro se transformó en llanto debido a un golpe que alguien le había proporcionado.

-¿A quién le dices Teme? Dobe – hablo por fin el sujeto sentado atrás de ella, el cual era el responsable del golpe que recibió el rubio.

-A quien más va hacer si eres el único Teme por aquí – contesto el ojiazul con cascadas en los ojos y sobándose la cabeza por el golpe – esta vez te pásate de fuerza con el golpe, me duele mucho.

-Usuratonkachi – respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa irónica.

Continuaron con su plática tan animada hasta que entro el profesor y empezó impartir la clase, el tiempo fue pasando y ahora podía decir que ya tenía amigos en su salón de clases cada uno de ellos tenía algo diferente, Ino era algo superficial pero una gran amiga, Naruto pues él era muy hiperactivo siempre tenía energía y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa molestando a Sasuke, Shikamaru pues era un misterio, aun se preguntaba cómo es que pasaba todos los exámenes si nunca se esforzaba por estudiar, solo le interesaba dormir y pasar tiempo mirando las nubes, Chouji pues la mayor parte del día se la pasa comiendo y faltan dos, Neji y Sasuke, casi no hablan ,comparten un lenguaje en común compuesto por monosílabos y algunas frases cortas, aunque Sasuke se la pasa golpeando a Naruto y contestándoles los insultos que este le proporciona.

.

.

.

Después de dos semanas de clases la profesora de introducción de Ingeniaría Ambiental les había dejado hacer trabajos por equipo, por lo que Naruto se había aferrado hacer equipo con ella y Sasuke, y pues, era su amigo no le quedo de otra. Se encontraba en casa de Sasuke, habían quedado de acuerdo para ir hacer el trabajo que les habían dejado por equipo, ese día parecía que caería un tormenta por lo que su mamá le advirtió no ir pero como buena estudiante responsable decidió ir y no quedar mal con sus amigos. Tenía 30 minutos de haber llegado, Sasuke estaba solo en su casa y Naruto aún no daba señales de vida, 10 minutos después entro una llamada al móvil de Sasuke por lo que este se dirigió a su habitación a buscar dicho aparato.

-tks… ya no queda de otra, pero te mandaremos una parte del trabajo para que la agás – dijo el pelinegro regresando a la sala junto a Sakura y cortando la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con algo de curiosidad una linda ojijade.

-hmp… era Naruto, dice que no puede venir a ayudarnos, Kushina no lo dejo salir porque esta resfriado y con esta lluvia podría empeorar – dijo Sasuke Restándole importancia.

-Entiendo, pues tendremos que hacer el trabajo nosotros dos.

-hmp… el dobe también hará su parte, luego le mandaremos algo para que investigue y lo anexe al trabajo.

-ok… pues empecemos.

-Vamos a mi habitación

-¿A tu habitación? – al instante Sakura se sonrojo.

-hmp… no te emociones Sakura, es solo que el PC está ahí – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Emocionarme, no sueñes Uchiha, es solo que no creo adecuado que estemos los dos solos en tu habitación y que tus papás lleguen y nos vean ahí, a mí me daría demasiada pena, pero pues si no queda de otra, vamos a trabajar – contesto con algo de no muy disimulado nerviosismo.

Entraron a la habitación y Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de ellos, se acercó a la PC y la encendió, luego le indico a Sakura que tomara asiento frente al ordenador y él se dejó caer en la cama, Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Sasuke ni pienses que yo voy hacer todo el trabajo así que levántate de ahí y ven ayudarme.

-hmp… molesta, empieza tu si necesitas algo me dices.

El tiempo pasó y el trabajo ya casi lo terminaban, para hacer el trabajo en un solo día no estaba tan mal, aunque aún le faltaba la parte que anexaría Naruto. Sasuke se encontraba frente a la PC dándole los últimos detalles a la presentación y ahora Sakura estaba recostada sobre la cama, para su buena suerte los padres del chico aún no habían llegado, cosa que la tenía más calmada, no imaginaba la pena que sentiría si los progenitores del Uchiha la encontraran con él en su habitación, aun sabiendo que no se encontraban haciendo nada malo.

-hmp… ya le mande al dobe la parte que le toco – dijo el de ojos negros.

-Bien, ¿entonces ya todo está terminado? – El muchacho asintió levemente – ya me puedo ir a casa.

-yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo el pelinegro apuntando hacia la ventana, por lo que la pelirrosa dirigió su vista hacia ella y frunció el ceño al ver que aun llovía.

-bueno, en ese caso supongo que tendré que esperar, ¿podríamos ir a la sala?

-como quieras – le contesto el azabache, levantándose y abriendo la puerta para dirigirse a la sala.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que habían terminado el trabajo y la lluvia aun no cesaba, se encontraban viendo una película en el televisor, cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a la madre de Sasuke la cual tenía el mismo color de cabello que Sasuke y algunas facciones perecidas.

-Buenas Tardes – dijo amablemente la ojijade con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes – contesto de igual manera Mikoto – ¿ya terminaron su tarea?

-hmp… Sakura está esperando que pase la lluvia para poder irse a su casa – contesto el de ojos de noche.

-ahh valla pues en lo que esperamos les prepare algo para comer supongo que después de tanto estudiar tendrás algo de hambre y con lo desconsiderado que es Sasuke no te habrá invitado nada.

-tks… es que Sakura no se lo merece me dejo hacer todo el trabajo a mí – dijo el pelinegro con diversión.

-eso no es cierto – dijo la pelirrosa con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-no te preocupes Sakura no le creo ni un poco a Sasuke, es más estoy segura de que tu hiciste todo el trabajo – dijo con algo de diversión Mikoto, ganándose una mirada penetrante de parte de su hijo.

-hmp… ¿pss de lado de quien estas? – dijo el pelinegro mirando aun penetrantemente a su progenitora.

-del de Sakura por supuesto- dijo la pelinegra acariciando los cabellos de su amado hijo como si de un niño se tratara - bueno yo los dejo un momento iré a la cocina a preparar la comida.

-tks… mi madre te aprecia más a ti que a mí, pero ni creas que por eso tendrás privilegios en mi casa – le dijo el muchacho a Sakura mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, a lo que la pelirrosa solo atino a sonreír.

-Sasuke, podrías venir un momento por favor – se escuchó la vos de la Sra. Uchiha desde la cocina, por lo que el joven se dirigió hasta el lugar.

Un par de minutos después Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en el supermercado comprando Tomates, Mikoto los había mandado a comprar porque al parecer los que ella tenía habían desaparecido, el ojinegro le había dicho a Sakura que una vez que terminaran de comer la llevaría a su casa.

-Así que te gustan los Tomates - dijo con algo de picardía la pelirrosa pasando por tercera vez un tomate por enfrente de la mirada del azabache.

-tks… ya déjame de molestar, Mikoto no debió de decirte nada, y elige buenos tomates no esos que están verdes.

-ay pero que poco sentido del humor tienes, aunque no lo creas me alegra saber un poco más de ti, y de los tomates pues yo no sé cuáles están bien a mí no gusta cocinar.

-solo elige los que están más rojos, y que no estén tan blanditos porque eso quiere decir que ya están muy maduros y esos no duran.

-vale, ¿así como este? – dijo la pelirrosa sosteniendo en sus manos un tomate de un considerable tamaño el más rojo que vio y no tan blandito como el le había dicho, Sasuke lo tomo en sus manos, asintió y lo guardo en la bolsa, la cual ya tenía algunos tomates que el había elegido. -cuando llegue a casa le diré a mamá que ya aprendí a elegir tomates – informo la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Compraron algunas cosas más que la Sra. Uchiha les había encargado y una vez pagado se dirigieron al estacionamiento, dejaron las bolsas en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Sakura ocupo el lugar del copiloto y enseguida Sasuke encendió el motor para emprender marcha a su casa, durante el trayecto iban en silencio, cosa que le molestaba un poco a la pelirrosa por lo que decidió hablar.

-Sasuke, ¿recuerdas el primer día que nos hablamos?, ese día si no mal recuerdo golpeaste al pobre de Naruto – dijo un poco pensativa la joven – aunque normalmente siempre lo estás golpeado.

-hmp… el dobe se lo busca, pero que yo recuerde ese no fue la primera vez que hablamos – contesto el azabache dejando a Sakura sorprendida por la respuesta.- Supongo que no lo recuerdas.

-pues que yo recuerde si fue ese día, es más fue el primer día de clases que me sentía rara porque Yui y Suigetsu no estaban en el mismo salón que yo y no conocía a nadie de ese grupo, y ese día Ino me hablo primero y – no pudo terminar pues Sasuke la interrumpió.

-¿y si te callas? eres muy ruidosa ¿lo sabias? – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado – si yo digo que no fue ese la primera vez que hablamos, es porque así fue.

-Tonto – dijo la pelirrosa

-Molesta- contraataco el joven

-entonces según tu ¿cuándo nos hablamos? – pregunto la pelirrosa con algo de curiosidad.

-hmp… llegaste de una manera muy sugerente a preguntarme ¿de casualidad sabes dónde se encuentran los baños? – dijo el azabache embozando una sonrisa.

La ojijade casi se le desencajo la mandíbula, no lo podría creer había sido el a quien le había echo la tonta pregunta de la ubicación del baño durante los cursos de inducción, de todos los muchachos que habían en la facultad justamente había tenido que ser él.

-entonces tú eras el vago con cara de idiota y cuatro oj… - no pudo terminar pues de nuevo fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

-¿Te calmas? Mira que si continuas insultándome no te llevare a tu casa y le diré a mi mamá que no te invite de comer– dijo el azabache apagando la camioneta, puesto que ya habían llegado a su casa.

-tranquilo ya pues, no te calentes – dijo la pelirrosa bajando de la camioneta y ayudando al muchacho con las bolsas.

-hmp… no Sakurita aún no me caliento, pero si tú quieres – dijo el joven cerca del oído de la muchacha con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Idiota – contesto la ojijade un poco sonrojada.

Entraron a la casa y le entregaron las cosas a Mikoto, ella le informo a Sasuke que su padre había llamado que ya no era necesario que fuera por él, que un amigo lo traería, dicho eso ingreso de nuevo en la cocina, Sakura amablemente se ofreció ayudarla una vez terminada la comida Mikoto les sirvió a Sasuke y Sakura los cuales se dispusieron a comer, ella por su parte se dirigió a su habitación a esperar pacientemente a su amado esposo, después de un rato los jóvenes terminaron de almorzar, levantaron la mesa y Sakura lavo los trastes aun cuando Sasuke le había dicho que no era necesario, una vez que Sakura termino recibió un mensaje de su madre la cual estaba preocupada porque aún no llegaba, Sasuke fue a informarle a su madre que llevaría a Sakura a su casa, justo antes de Salir de la casa y ya habiéndose despedido de Mikoto, el padre de Sasuke llego, Sakura lo saludo amablemente, Sasuke le informo que llevaría a Sakura a su casa y este solo le dijo que fuera con cuidado, una vez Sasuke la dejo enfrente de su casa entro y Sasuke se fue.

**Fin del flash back**

Era un recuerdo muy lago, aun no podía creer que había sido precisamente a el a quien había preguntado por el baño

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el profesor se fijó que ella no estaba prestando atención a la clase, solo sintió un pequeño golpe por parte de Hinata, la cual le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Haruno podría decirme ¿cuáles son las cuatro zonas de la curva de pandeo de oxígeno?

.

.

.

* * *

Continuara…

amm. ¿que tal m kdo?, espero que bien xD no sean tan crueles conmigo bueno solo espero que les guste porque la verdad me he esforzado.

El personaje de Kotegawa Yui lo tome prestado de to Love ru, m gusta por lo linda k se vee, la biblioteka se llama Masashi Kishimoto pues minimo k io lo mencione por el préstamo de sus personajes nop? y Hayato Date pss gracias a el existe el anime xD y si no sabn kien es pss buskn n san google, solo por eso tienen mención especial en el fic xD

x cierto la cancion esa de **sucios pensamientos **la canta un grupo que se llama **Hocico** y pss como dije en el fic la tonadilla esta genial jeje y valla q la letra esta... umm.. un poco... fuera de lo común, pero aun asi me gusta xD

bueno eso es todo por este capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente, besitos a todos ^3^ mua mua mua y pss gracias por leer.


	2. Amigas

**Disclaimer:**

Para mi desgracia Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, créanme que si fueran míos la historia de Naruto sería muy pero muy diferente, pero pss la buena noticia es que esta historia si es mía, así que me tome el atrevimiento de tomar prestado a los personajes y crear esta historia, la cual escribiré a como me venga en gana.

**Aclaraciones:**

→ La historia está contada desde la perspectiva de Sakura.

→ Algunos personajes los tomare prestados de otros animes.

Todo mi agradecimiento a mi Moshy (mi mejor amiga) por dejarme inspirar en partes de su vida, te adoro nena no sé qué haría sin ti, este Fic va dedicado a ti, muak *3*.

**Más que amigos**

**By:**

**|°¬ Shanty ¬°| **

**Capítulo II: Amigas.**

-Haruno podría decirme ¿cuáles son las cuatro zonas de la curva de pandeo de oxígeno?

Se tensó un poco ante la pregunta del profesor, y agradeció internamente el haberse desvelado estudiando, tenía dos motivos suficientes para hacerlo: el primero era que gracias a que se desveló, se había dormido y por tal motivo se había encontrado con Sasuke el cual la había auxiliado llevándola a la universidad; y segundo es que sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-Zona de degradación, Zona de descomposición, zona de recuperación y zona de agua limpia – contesto la joven pelirrosa, sin titubeo alguno.

-Muy bien señorita Haruno, veo que a pesar de no estar interesada en mi clase, se preparó para ella – contesto el profesor dándose vuelta para continuar la clase.

Odiaba rotundamente que las miradas se posaran en ella, y esta vez no era una excepción, soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se relajó un poco; agradeció internamente tener a Hinata a un lado pues ella le había dado el golpe al percatarse que el profesor la miraba y ella no prestaba atención a lo que el profesor decía.

.

.

Después de unos minutos más, se dio por terminada la clase, tenían un trabajo de investigación por parejas y por su puesto ella trabajaría con su amiga Hinata.

-Sakura, ¿vamos a la biblioteca para empezar el trabajo? – Dijo la peliazul tomando sus cosas para dirigirse al lugar mencionado - Tenemos una hora antes de iniciar la próxima clase.

-Si Hinata vamos – contesto la joven imitando a su amiga - y gracias por lo de hace rato.

-No fue nada, espero y ni te haya dolido, pero en verdad se te veía perdida en clase.

-y lo estaba – contesto la de cabellos rosa pasando su mano por su frente – pero eso no tiene importancia.

Caminaron hasta la biblioteca topándose con algunos amigos y saludándolos, entraron al edificio, aquel en el que más le gustaba estar a la ojiperla, eres un lugar casi perfecto para leer; buscaron entre las mesas una disponible y se sentaron para poder empezar dicha tarea.

-Voy a buscar un libro que nos ayude con el trabajo – expreso la de cabellos azulados tomando su credencial y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los libros.

Sakura la siguió con la mirada hasta donde pudo, estaba muy feliz de tener una amiga como ella en la universidad, claro que aún tenía a Yui e Ino pero ellas tenían una manera de pensar muy diferente a la suya y a veces se sentía un poco incomoda estando con ellas, en cambio Hinata pensaba igual que ella, tenían muchas cosas en común y eso es lo que más las unía como amigas.

No era muy buena acordándose de las cosas y menos a lo que a personas se refiere , por lo que le había contado Hinata habían quedado en el mismo salón en la semana de cursos propedéuticos y hablaron por primera vez cuando para que les explicaran como funcionada y el reglamento de la biblioteca al grupo le toco ir a la misma, se había sentado alado de la ojiperla y cuando les dieron una pequeña actividad para aprender más rápido como buscar los libros en la base de datos, les dijeron que se juntaran en grupos de cuatro personas estando Yui y Suigetsu con ella y unió al equipo a la chava que se encontraba sentada alado de ella. Tenía vagos recuerdos de ese momento, pero ni en sus más remotas ideas pensó que se había tratado precisamente de Hinata. Intercambiaron nombres durante la actividad y fue precisamente Hinata la que la ayudo con la actividad, pues Yui y Suigetsu no les interesaba mucho que digamos.

Hinata también le había contado que habían estado juntas cuando llevaron al grupo al centro de cómputo, que ella se sentó a lado de la ojiperla y que habían platicado mientras contestaban el test sobre las horas de estudio, algo exageradas para su gusto y por tal motivo hizo bromas junto a Yui y con la tímida de Hinata. Algo que si recordaba fue una ida a uno de los auditorios en el cual precisamente se sentó alado de la ojiperla y algo cansada se tomó el atrevimiento de recostar la cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha la cual le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, ella le dijo que si, solo que estaba cansada que el trabajo en la pizzería era muy pesado y que el salir tarde del trabajo y levantarse temprano para las clases la dejaba muy agotada.

Y valla que la dejaba agotada, no era nada bueno para ella el salir del trabajo a las 00:00 am o más y levantarse a las 5:30 para asistir a la universidad, literalmente la dejaba muerta, había sido decisión de ella trabajar durante las vacaciones, pues necesitaba dinero para darse gustos y su mamá no planeaba dárselo; al entrar a la universidad pensó que sería fácil estudiar en las mañanas y trabajar por las tardes, pero con las exigencias de la carrera y más aún el levantarse temprano, en efecto eso era demasiado para ella, por lo que decidió dedicarse únicamente a estudiar y dejar el trabajo para después.

Su amistad con Hinata había tomado más fuerza cuando fue desterrada, por así decirlo, de su grupo de "Amigos".

**Flash Back:**

Era un día como cualquiera de los demás o al menos eso creía ella, abrió sus ojos pesadamente por el incómodo ruido que emitía el despertador, por alguna extraña razón no se sentía con ánimos ni con fuerza para levantarse, pero tenía que hacerlo no podía permitirse llegar tarde y menos cuando presentaría examen a la primera hora, se levantó del mullido colchón y se dirigió al armario en busca de algo de ropa, por alguna extraña razón sentía frio, pero le restó importancia y se dirigió a la ducha, mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por el agua sintió algunos espasmos, tomo el jabón en sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo lentamente por su piel, noto una extraña roncha en el nacimiento de sus senos, pero no le tomo importancia y continuo con su baño.

Una vez lista salió en dirección a la universidad, aun sentía esa falta de energía pero después de ese intenso baño su malestar disminuyo. Llego a clase a buena hora, saludo a algunos compañeros y se adentró en el salón de clases, ocupo el mismo lugar de siempre, detrás de Ino, entre Naruto y Shikamaru y delante del tarado de Sasuke, comenzó a charlar con Ino y de un momento a otro su malestar comenzó, en ese mismo instante el profesor ingreso al aula con los exámenes, decidió parar por alto nuevamente el malestar, pues imagino que serían nervios por el examen, cuando le entregaron el examen decidió concentrarse y aun con el frio que sentía lo contesto lo mejor que pudo, cuando hubo terminado la prueba se levantó con desgana de su asiento y perezosamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba sentado el profesor.

-Se encuentra bien – le pregunto el profesor el cual la miraba de una manera extraña.

-(_No, me siento fatal, tengo frio y es extraño porque el sol está a todo lo que da y según mis compañero hace demasiado calor, siento como si una docena de carros me hubiesen arrollado y no me pude concentrar en el examen__)_ - pensó para sí misma la pelirrosa, - excelente – le contesto el profesor entregándole el examen y saliendo del aula.

Se dirigió a los baños y se mojó un poco la cara, antes de salir del baño se topó con una linda muchacha de una cabellera azul ni muy larga ni muy corta con un flequillo, llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos, adornando su peinado con una diadema echa por cintas, sus ojos de color gris le daban un toque muy sensual a su mirada, era un poco más alta que ella, tenía un buen cuerpo, podría decirse que lo que más resaltaba en ella era sus grandes pechos definitivamente Kurumu Kuruno era una mujer muy hermosa.

-Sakura, ¿te sienes bien? – pregunto la joven, mirándola algo preocupada.

-Creo que sí, supongo que me dará un resfriado o algo así, pero ya se me pasara – contesto la ojijade con una forzada sonrisa.

-Espero que sí – dijo la ojigris mirándose en el enorme espejo del WC - uff ya quiero que terminen las clases, quiero ir al festival universitario.

-Si yo también quiero ir, pero no quiero andar sola, Ino no puede por su trabajo, y a los chavos no quieren ir – expreso la pelirrosa mirando hacia el espero y observando unas ronchitas en su cuello y si cara.

-Yukari y yo vamos juntas, si quieres ir puedes venir con nosotras.

-Claro que sí, ¿en dónde nos vemos? – pregunto entusiasmada la joven restándole importancia a las ronchas.

-Pues mi papá me va a llevar, pasaremos por Yukari y si quieres luego pasamos por ti, solo dame tu dirección y tu número para hablarte por cualquier cosa.

La ojijade le dio los datos, y después de decirle la manera más exacta de cómo llegar a su casa se despidieron y la ojijade regreso al aula, no entro, pues muchos de sus compañeros aun no terminaban el examen, un gran ejemplo era Ino quien aún sufría, sabía que no era buena con las matemáticas y que probablemente se le estaba complicando, pero confiaba en que pese a la dificultada podría resolver la prueba y pasar con una buena calificación; otro gran ejemplo era Naruto por lo que podía notar el sí que estaba sufriendo pero era Naruto por más que le decía que estudiara no le hacía caso, lo extraño era que nunca desaprobaba, pasaba con 6 o máximo 7 y con lo conformista que era pues ni drama hacía. Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji y Sasuke ya no se encontraban dentro probablemente andaban comprando algo, Chouji siempre que terminaba alguna clase o tenía un rato libre, los arrastraba a la cafetería.

Varios de sus compañeros estaba a fuera del salón comentando como les había ido en el examen, ella opto por sentarse en uno de los escalones de las escaleras del edificio que estaban alado del aula, le ardían un poco sus ojos así que los cerro y recostó su cabeza en sus piernas, sintió que alguien tocaba su cabeza de manera cariñosa y alzo su mirada.

-¿Que tienes? – pregunto una voz varonil, la cual sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

-Nada, me siento un poco mal, pero nada del otro mundo – contesto lo mejor que pudo, cerro un poco sus ojos, pues aquel ardor le molestaba un poco, sintió una mano posarse en sus mejillas – ¿qué haces? – Pregunto un poco extrañada y abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

-Estas Caliente.

-Sasuke, no estoy para tus bromas – expreso la joven quitando la mano del muchacho de su rostro.

-Tks…, No es broma, en serio estas caliente.

Dirigió su mirada a él azabache, tocó su frente y en efecto sintió un calor no tan normal, de pronto Ino se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, rosando su brazo.

-Sakura – dijo la rubia tocando el rostro de la ojijade – estas hirviendo.

-Ya Ino exageras – contesto la joven desviando su mirada hacia Sasuke, el cual la miraba delicadamente.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la ojiazul señalando una de las ronchitas expuestas en la piel de la ojijade.

-Es una roncha que me salió hace poco – contesto la joven, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - es extraño porque en la mañana que me levante solo tenía una y ahora tengo unas cuantas más, supongo que ha de ser la alergia.

Ino la miro alzando las cejas, dirigió su vista a Sasuke y después de intercambiar las miradas soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿tú crees que es eso que yo creo?

-Hmp… si eso que piezas es lo mismo que yo, pues claro que es seguro.

A la ojijade le molestaba que hablaran de esa manera, pero era algo muy común en Ino y Sasuke, ellos se conocían desde antes y se entendía casi a la perfección.

-Mejor no te diré, sería mejor que te fueras a tu casa y le digas a tu madre que te lleve a un médico – dijo la rubia mirándola atentamente.

-mmm… será mejor que me digas, no creo que sea tan grave como para ir al médico, además odio ir al doctor.

-pues si es eso que pensamos no es grave, pero conociendo lo llorona que eres pues…- el ojinegro no termino pues fue interrumpido por una patada, regalo de la pelirrosa.

-oye yo no soy llorona – dijo la joven con una severa vena sobresaliente en la frente, y dirigiéndole una mirada muy intensa al muchacho, el cual la devolvía con mayor intensidad.

-Ya chicos paren – interrumpió la ojiazul – Saku, ¿en serio no te imaginas lo que puedes tener?

-Ino si supiera no estaría tan interesada en lo que creen que es.

-Ay frentesita no me gustaría estar en tu lugar, o pensándolo bien si, sería bueno tener una merecidas vacaciones en el trabajo – agrego la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos- pero mejor no, perdería mi imperio de moda en un instante.

-¿Me van a decir o no?

-tks… valla que eres molesta – expresó el azabache esquivando otra patada por parte de la ojijade.

- Varicela Sakura, creemos que es eso.

-¿qué? – pregunto sobre exaltada la joven – ¿esa donde salen unas llagas así bien feas que dan comezón y dejan unas marcas de la fregada?

-Hmp… no son llagas, no seas exagerada, llo-ro-na – dijo el ojinegro alejándose para entrar al aula.

-Mi odio por Sasuke crece día con día – comentó la pelirrosa, calmando sus ganas estrangular a Sasuke.

-Frentesita, sabes que lo hace por molestarte – expuso la ojiazul con una gotita de sudor corriendo por su frente – además tiene razón no son llagas, con ronchas, muy desarrolladas.

-Pensé que dirías que en eso de llorona tiene razón.

-También lo tiene – dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cerda – dijo la pelirrosa mirándola seria.

-Vamos por tus cosas, debes de ir a tu casa a descansar.

-No quiero ir a casa, además ya me siento mejor – expreso la joven con una sonrisa – por cierto ni te he dicho, ya tengo con quien ir al festival.

-¿Piensas ir al festival así como andas?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Pues creo que no, pero sería mejor que descanses, pero allá tú, y con quien iras.

-Con Kurumu y Yukari, pasaran por mí a mi casa – dijo la pelirrosa levantándose junto a la rubia, pues la próxima clases estaba a punto de empezar.

.

.

El día había pasado de lo más normal, el profesor de Biología, Hatake Kakashi, le había confirmado que era varicela lo que tenía, que se retirara a su casa a descansar. Cuando llego a su casa, su madre la llevo al médico, para que le dieran el tratamiento que necesitaría. Además el médico le explico que no era gran cosa tener varicela, que mientras se cuidara de no reventar las ronchas podía segur con sus actividades normales, que la varicela era contagiosa pero cuando esta se estaba secando y que cuando eso empezara lo más recomendable seria quedarse en casa a descansar, que para la comezón le recetaría una pomada y que eso la controlaría.

Le insistió tanto a su madre para que aceptara dejarla ir al festival, que término accediendo, Kurumu había pasado por ella justo como había dicho después de pasar a buscar a su amiga, Yukari era más bajita que ella, sus cabellos negros y que llegaban hasta sus hombros se veían bien, sus ojos eran de un color violeta, era delgada y aunque no estuviera nada proporcionada, era muy hermosa.

.

.

Se la había pasado de lujo en el festival, era una gran fiesta, se divirtió demasiado, definitivamente le hacía falta tener amigas como Kurumu y Yukari, se había topado con Yui, Suigetsu y hasta con Naruto el cual le reclamo el por qué se encontraba hay si estaba enferma, después de una corta explicación, la cual estaba segura que no tenía por qué dar, se despidieron para cada quien seguir con su camino. Se sintió muy apenada cuando se topó con el profesor Kakashi, se suponía que él le había dicho que se retirara para descansar y en cambio estaba en el festival divirtiéndose de lo lindo, pero todo rastro de pena se esfumo cuando el profesor la saludo y le dijo que era bueno que se divirtiera aun cuando estaba enferma, solo que procurara cuidarse para no empeorar. Pero de ahí en fuera todo había sido increíble, bailo hasta que ya no podía más, y hasta por así decirlo la bañaron con cerveza, tendría que explicarle a su mamá que los compañeros agitaban las latas para que cuando las destaparan el líquido saliera a presión, mojándolos de paso, en fin había sido un día increíble a pesar de estar enferma de varicela.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápido y las vacaciones de semana santa se hicieron presentes. Había asistido a clases hasta el último día antes de las fiestas, las cosas iban de maravilla, pero cuando las festividades terminaron y se presentó a clases las cosas cambiaron un poco.

.

.

-Creo que no debería ir, ¿tú que crees mamá? – expreso una joven pelirrosa mirándose atentamente al espejo, pues las ronchas de la varicela no estaban del todo secas y mirar su cuerpo lleno de esas cosas le fastidiaba.

-Ay Sakura, no deberías ir pero tú eres la que has insistido – contesto una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosa un poco más obscuro que el de su hija y unos divinos ojos color café.

-Pero es que ya quiero ver a mis amigos, además… ay, yo voy a ir, cualquier cosa pues me regreso, aunque sea para que yo salude a Ino y los demás pero voy – dijo la joven con una enorme sonrisa, dándole un beso de despedida a su madre y tomando sus cosas para ir a la universidad.

.

.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto un rubio algo sorprendido por el hecho de encontrar a la joven en la entrada de la universidad.

-Vine a clases – contesto la ojijade, mas como interrogación que como afirmación.

-¿Que no se supone que estas enferma?

-Estaba… bueno ya me está pasando, además ya los extrañaba – expreso la joven con una mirada tierna.

-¿Y segura que ya puedes venir? – pregunto el ojiazul mirando curiosamente las ronchas que aun yacían esparcidas por el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

-e...tt…o… bueno ya estoy aquí, así eso ya qué más da – contesto la ojijade dando vuelta y tomando dirección hacia el salón de clases – Apúrate si no quieres que llegamos tarde – dijo la joven tomando de la mano al rubio.

Le molestaba que la miraran como si fuera algún bicho raro, pero consideraba que era normal que sus compañeros de la universidad la miraran de esa manera aun teniendo esas espantosas llagas como ella les decía. Y la cosa empeoro cuando por fin entro a su salón y las mirada de los presentes se dirigieron sin discreción alguna a ella, en ese momento lo que más anhelaba era que la tierra se abriera en dos y desaparecer por ahí lo antes posible. Y como si no le bastara con eso algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado ocurrió.

-NO… Sakura, no te acerques, eso es mucho para mí, moriría si eso me da varicela a estas alturas de mi preciada vida – expreso Ino, mirándola horrorizada, e indicándole con las manos que se detuviera en el lugar que se encontraba.

-Como que le exageras un poco Ino – dijo Naruto situándose delante de Sakura, tratando de que los demás la miraran.

-Enserio Naruto, te va a contagiar, la varicela cuando se está secando, como la de la frentona, es muy contagiosa.

-Vamos Saku no le agás caso, Ino está loca – murmuró el rubio mandándole una mirada asesina a la ojiazul.

-No, enserio, Saku te quiero y te aprecio pero no me quiero enfermar.

-Ya Ino ni que tuviera lepra o algo así – contesto la pelirrosa ocultándose más detrás de su amigo rubio, como si eso evitara que los demás la vieran.

-hmp… deberías de haberte quedado en tu casa hasta que te curaras por completo, así evitas contagiarnos – Comento un pelinegro mirándola penetrantemente.

-Sasuke-teme ¿tú también? – chillo el rubio

-No te preocupes Naruto, ya entendí, me iré a sentar a otro lugar – murmuró la joven mirando a los que decían ser sus "amigos" con decepción.

-Saku, no tienes porque… estos exageran, es más lo dicen de broma – musitó el joven con una sonrisa forzada.

-Como sea Naru, entre bromas dicen la verdad, mejor me siento al otro extremo a ver si así no les contagio mi terrible enfermedad – comento sarcástica la ojijade mirando a Ino y Sasuke con la semblante molesto.

-Yo voy contigo – expreso el rubio tomando de la mano a Sakura, con la intención de dirigirse hacia el otro extremo del aula.

-No, Naruto, no es necesario – dijo la joven zafándose del agarre del rubio, y caminando hacia el otro extremo del salón.

Sabía que Ino no lo hacía de mala intención, es más, las pocas veces que hablaron por el móvil durante las vacaciones, ella le comento que aún no se había contagiado de varicela y que le daba terror contagiarse ahora, si eso llegaba a pasar le aseguro que estaría encerrada en su casa hasta que no haya rastro alguno de la enfermedad. Y lo comprendía, Ino era superficial, siempre le gustaba verse bien, no perdía detalle alguno y siempre estaba a la moda, y que le diera varicela a estas alturas de la vida, literalmente, la mataría.

Y qué decir de Sasuke, Ino le comento que al igual que ella no le había dado varicela, mentiría si negara que no le pareciera divertida la idea de un Sasuke lleno de varicela como ella, seguramente habrían numerosas voluntarias de sus diversos clubs de fans que estarían dispuestas a cuidarlo y estar cerca de él.

-Yukari, ¿me puedo sentar aquí? – pregunto la ojijade señalando un asiento al otro extremo del aula justo alado de Yukari.

-Por supuesto – contesto la pelinegra.

En verdad era raro sentarse en otro lugar, ya se había acostumbrado a estar atrás de Ino, escuchas los típicos monosílabos de Sasuke y algunas que otras peleas junto con Naruto, pero en fin tendría que aguantarse. Y no es que le desagradar, al menos estaba con personas que le caían bien, Kurumu estaba justo detrás de Yukari, y atrás de ella estaba Hinata, callada y seria como siempre. Acomodo sus cosas y se sentó en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que otro de sus compañeros amigo de Kurumu se sentaba delante de ella.

-Sakura, ¿y ese milagro que te sientas aquí? – pregunto el joven algo admirado por encontrar a la joven pelirrosa ocupando el asiento que el siempre solía usar.

-Tsukune, ya vez uno cambia de vez en cuando – contesto la joven con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, Tsukune era un poco más alto que ella, con cabello color castaño y ojos marrones, por las pocas veces que habían hablado se le hacía una persona muy simpática.

Después de casi dos horas de clases, esta llego a su fin, antes de salir de clases el profesor le dedico una última mirada acompañada de una sonrisa a la pelirrosa la cual se sonrojó, pues él había hecho comentarios en clases acerca de la varicela, y más aún del destierro que le habían echo de los que decían ser sus "amigos", pues había salido a relucir después de preguntar porque se había cambiado de lugar, ella trato de ocultar la verdad, pero Naruto no dejo escapar detalle alguno.

-¿En serio Ino y los demás te alejaron? – pregunto con gran ansiedad Kurumu.

-amm… es que Ino y Sasuke no quiere contagiarse – contesto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa forzada.

-Que mal – intervino Tsukune – pero no te preocupes aunque seamos plato de segunda mesa, te aceptamos como una más del club – expreso con un tono que emitía felicidad y orgullo.

-Gracias – musito la ojijade, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza – y no son platos de segunda mesa, no piensen eso – comento rascando levemente una de las ronchas casi seca.

-No deberías rascarte, así evitas que te queden marcas – hablo por primera vez la ojiperla.

-Ya lo sé Hinata, pero en verdad me da comezón, me desespera pero pues no sé qué más usar para evitarla – expreso la joven aun tallado su piel.

-¿A ustedes ya les dio la varicela? – pregunto curiosamente, pues ellos no se alejaron de ella como lo hacían los que no se querían contagiar.

-Si – contestaron al unísono Yukari, Kurumu, Tsukune y la tímida Hinata.

Platicaron durante un rato más, en lo que el profesor de la siguiente hora llegaba al aula, entre la plática sus compañeros le contaron sus anécdotas de cuando les dio varicela y le recomendaron algunos remedios para evitar la comezón, como un baño con algunas hierbas y algunos ungüentos.

Los días pasaron y ella se seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, mentiría si negara que no le había dolido lo que le hicieron sus amigos, pero ya pasaría, además después de todo no se sentía tan mal, Kurumu y sus amigos eran increíbles, y sobre todo Hinata.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora ese destierro le daba risa, agradecía aquello pues había encontrado a la persona que podría llamar su mejor amiga.

Fue toda una sorpresa cuando la peliazul compartió ideas con ella, y más descubrir que compartían un gusto en común, adoraban ver series animadas, la ojiperla amaba series de todo tipo, desde las más sangrientas hasta las más románticas, mientras la ojijade optaba por series más tiernas, cursis y románticas, desde ese día pasaron de ser simples compañeras a formar una muy linda y hermosa amistad. Hinata, supo ganarse apecho ese título, ser su amiga, una amiga incondicional a la cual podría contarle sus secretos y tenerlos bien guardado, la aconsejaba cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Era bien sabido que Hinata y ella eran en partes opuestas, pues su amiga era en extremo penosa, mientras ella era más… bueno ella se arriesgaba mucho más, pero a pesar de esa pequeña diferencia, era grandes amigas, casi hermanas. Agradecía todo lo que la peliazul hacía por ella, como las incontables veces que la ojiperla le acompaño rastreando a algún chico de la universidad el cual ante los ojos de la pelirrosa era interesante, ó, las veces que estudiaban juntas y salían con buena calificación. Es más ella sentía que tener una amiga como la que ella poseía hasta suerte le daba, pues estando con ella su suerte había mejorado.

-Mira Saku, encontré estos libros – dijo la peliazul dejándolos en la mesa – hay que leer la información para ver si nos son útiles.

-Si – contesto la pelirrosa mirando tiernamente a la ojiperla. Definitivamente agradecía a la vida y a Kami el tener una amiga como ella, no todas tenían su suerte y fortuna – oye Hinata… Gracias.

-Gracias… ¿porque? – pregunto extrañada la joven.

-Por ser mí mejor amiga.

"_Un verdadero amigo es alguien que te conoce tal como eres, comprende dónde has estado, te acompaña en tus logros y tus fracasos, celebra tus alegrías, comparte tu dolor y jamás te juzga por tus errores"_

_

* * *

_

K tal kdo? Amm espero review me hacen feliz, sorry por borrar el capitulo anterior pero pss no habia kdado como keria y en este pss al final me fallo la inspiración pero la lucha le hize jeje, disculpenme si tngo alguna falta de ortografia o algo por el estilo, si eso sucede me lo hacen sabr plis jeje.

Los personajes extras: Kuruno Kurumu, Sendo Yukari, Aono Tsukune son de la serie Rosario + Vampire.

Mis agradecimientos a:

Yoss

Chiharu No Natsumi

Avigail-Natsumi

Tsuki-no-Haruka

laurita261

Aki no kisu

sakura26

setsuna17

Gracias por leer, agragarme a sus favoritos y/o alertas

Bueno eso es todo por este capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente, besitos a todos ^3^ mua mua mua y pss gracias por leer.


End file.
